A television receiver is known that recognizes the user, and that tunes a program upon a channel preferred by the user according to the result of recognition of the user and according to program information that is inputted in advance (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).
Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-175117.
Disclosure of the Invention
Problems to be Solved by the Invention
With a display according to a prior art technique, there has been the problem that it has been difficult for a user who is far away to see it.
Means for Solving the Problems
According to the 1st aspect of the present invention, a display control device comprises: a signal supply unit that supplies an image signal to a display device; and a magnification change control unit that processes the image signal so as to change a magnification of a replay image according to a distance between a person who is observing the replay image upon the display device, and the replay image.
According to the 2nd aspect of the present invention, a display control device comprises: a signal supply unit that supplies an image signal and an audio signal to a display device that has an audio replay unit; and an audio control unit that changes a volume of audio replayed by the audio replay unit according to a distance between a person who is observing a replay image upon the display device, and the replay image.
According to the 3rd aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to the 1st aspect, it is preferred that the magnification change control unit performs magnification or reduction of images, characters, or marks.
According to the 4th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to the 1st or the 3rd aspect, it is preferred that the magnification change control unit processes the image signal so that a replay image, which is magnified according to distance information commanded in advance, is displayed by the display device.
According to the 5th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to the 1st or the 3rd aspect, it is preferred that: the display control device further comprises a reception unit that receives information from a camera that photographs a person observing the replay image; and the magnification change control unit processes the image signal so that a replay image, which is magnified according to a distance specified by information received by the reception unit from the camera, is displayed by the display device.
According to the 6th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to the 5th aspect, it is preferred that: the information from the camera includes a plurality of items of distance information specifying distances between a plurality of persons who are observing the replay image, and the replay image; and the magnification change control unit processes the image signal so that a replay image, which is magnified according to a distance that is most remote among the plurality of distances, is displayed by the display device.
According to the 7th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to the 5th aspect, it is preferred that: the information from the camera includes a plurality of items of distance information specifying distances between a plurality of persons who are observing the replay image, and the replay image; and the magnification change control unit processes the image signal so that a replay image, which is magnified according to a distance that is closest among the plurality of distances, is displayed by the display device.
According to the 8th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to the 5th aspect, it is preferred that: the information from the camera includes a plurality of items of distance information specifying distances between a plurality of persons who are observing the replay image, and the replay image; and the magnification change control unit processes the image signal so that a replay image, which is magnified according to an average of the plurality of distances, is displayed by the display device.
According to the 9th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to the 5th aspect, it is preferred that: the information from the camera includes a plurality of items of distance information specifying distances between a plurality of persons who are observing the replay image, and the replay image, and an image photographed by the camera; there is further provided a user recognition unit that detects face information from the photographed image that is received and performs recognition processing; and the magnification change control unit processes the image signal so that a replay image, which is magnified according to a distance between a person who is recognized by the user recognition unit, and the replay image, is displayed by the display device.
According to the 10th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to the 5th aspect, it is preferred that: the information from the camera includes a plurality of items of distance information specifying distances between a plurality of persons who are observing the replay image, and the replay image, and an image photographed by the camera; there is further provided a user recognition unit that detects face information from the photographed image that is received and performs recognition processing; and the magnification change control unit processes the image signal so that a replay image, which is magnified according to a distance between a person who is not recognized by the user recognition unit, and the replay image, is displayed by the display device.
According to the 11th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to any one of the 5th through 10th aspects, it is preferred that the magnification change control unit processes the image signal when information is received from the camera by the reception unit.
According to the 12th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to any one of the 5th through 10th aspects, it is preferred that the magnification change control unit processes the image signal at timing that contents of the replay image change.
According to the 13th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to any one of the 5th through 10th aspects, it is preferred that the magnification change control unit processes the image signal according to a command.
According to the 14th aspect of the present invention, in the display control device according to any one of the 5th through 10th aspects, it is preferred that the magnification change control unit processes the image signal at predetermined intervals.
According to the 15th aspect of the present invention, a display system comprises: a display control device according to anyone of the 1st through 14th aspects; and a display device that displays a replay image according to the image signal.
According to the 16th aspect of the present invention, a television set comprises: a display control device according to any one of the 1st through 14th aspects; a display device that displays a replay image according to the image signal; and a demodulation unit that receives a television broadcast and obtains an image signal.
Advantageous Effect of the Invention
According to the present invention, it is possible to display a replay image in a size that is easy for a user to see.